Nuestro amor
by Inner-Y-Sakura
Summary: Sakura sabe lo que Sasuke siente x ella.Naruto...intenta que Sakura se fije en él. Sakura esta impaciente por ir en busca de Sasuke para reunirse con el,pero lo disimula. O eso intenta.Pesimo sumari...lean y comenten CaP 3 up
1. Prologo

Es un NaruSaku, hago este fic, por un video de NaruxSaku SasuxSaku que vi

Espero que les guste! n.n

**..Nuestro amor.. **

**Capitulo 1**

----------

Hace unos tres años, sucedieron muchas cosas...Entre ellas la perdida de un compañero.Aunque mas que un compañero...para mi era...una persona muy especial.

Ha pasado el tiempo, ahora todos hemos cambiado.Hemos crecido y somos mas fuertes...

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el banco donde él se "despidio" de mi hace años. "Gracias" eso me dijo.Nos encontramos hace unos meses otra vez con él...pero no pudimos traerle de vuelta... Otro fracaso mas.

-¿Sakura?

Una voz femenina,me apartó de mis pensamientos.Gire la cabeza y vi a Ino acercandose a mí.

-Pfff,¿Se puede saber que haces?

Dijo Ino algo incomoda.

-Nada, Ino-cerda.¬¬

Dijo Sakura mirando a Ino acusadoramente.Ino bufó.

-Se te veía muy sumergida en tus pensamientos,¿En quien pensabas?

Pregunto Ino con cara picara.

-En Sasuke-kun,en todo lo sucedido anteriormente...

Agache la cabeza con semblante triste.

-¡Bah!Tienes a Sai que es muy parecido a Sasuke-kun.

Dijo Ino desviando la mirada con una sonrisa.¿Intenba animarme, o queria otra cosa?

(Pensamiento: ¬¬...)

-...

No dije nada, me dedique a mirar a Ino acusadoramente todo el rato.

-Bueno llorona,tengo que ocuparme de la tienda.

Dijo Ino suspirando.

-Asi que.¡Adiós!

Ino se fué.Por fin tranquilidad de nuevo.Seguí mirando el cielo, y cerre los ojos por unos instantes.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Una vena se me marcó en la frente.¿Otra interrupcion mas?.Gire la cabeza.

-Ah,hola Naruto.

Dije con voz pasota.

-Sakura-chan,¿Estas bien?

Dijo mirandome desde varios angulos con cara de asombro.

-Si,pesado ¬¬'

Naruto me miro intrigado y se sento a mi lado.

-¿Segura?

Suspiré y miré al lado contrario de donde estaba Naruto.

-Sakura-chan...

Naruto se entristecio y me cojió de la mano.

-¡No te preocupes por nada!.Si es por Sasuke, seguro que lo traeremos de vuelta.

Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Pero no estes triste,Sakura-chan...

Me sonroje al notar que Naruto me cojia la mano.Disimule mi sonrojo y mire a Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto n.n

Naruto rió sonrojado.

-Jejeje ¡De Nada,Sakura-chaaan!

Dijo Naruto rascandose la cabeza,con una gran sonrisa.Yo solo me limite a sonreir.

-Hola Naruto y Sakura.

Sai aparecio de la nada y sonrio falsamente,como siempre.

-¿Que pasa?

Pregunte mientras me ponia de pie y me sacudia la ropa.

-Tenemos una mision.

Naruto al oir eso se puso de pie en un salto.

-¡¿Que misión?!

Sai se encojio de hombros

-¡¡Vamos!!

Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el Despacho de la maestra Tsunade

5 minutos despues

-¡¿Queeeeeee?!

Naruto señalo a la maestra Tsunade con el dedo indice.

-¡¡Pero como te atreves a poner una mision tan facil!!

Al ver la tipica reaccion de Naruto,me acerque a él y le di un pequeño coscorron en la cabeza.

-¡Naruto...basta ya...!

Dije susurrandole a Naruto mientras una gota resbalaba por mi cara.

-Perdone maestra Tsunade. ñ.ñU

Dije nerviosa al ver que la maestra Tsunade tenia cara de enfado.

-EHEM.Si bueno, como iva diciendo...teneis que encontrar al gato "perdido"

Naruto se acercó a Tsunade.

-¡Esa mision la haciamos hace tiempo!,¡Es de niños!

Naruto giro la cabeza enfadado.

-Naruto...eres un GENNIN ¬¬ .Y por tu culpa,tus compañeros tienen que hacer una mision de rango bajo.¡ASI QUE CALLATE!

Naruto retrocedio asustado.

-S-si...¡De acuerdo! o.oU

Suspiré.Naruto no habia cambiado casi nada,pero era tan divertido... Una leve sonrisa se me marco en la cara por unos segundos.

-Ya sabeis lo que ai que hacer.¡En marcha!

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

-¡Entendido!

Yamato que estaba presente,nos llevo hasta el bosque.A la hora mas o menos, logramos capturar a la gata.Estabamos ya un poco cansados.El entrenamiento de por la mañana fue muy duro.

-Estoy cansaaaado...

Naruto suspiró y miro fijamente a la gata,que estaba siendo sujeta por Yamato.

-¡Maldito gato! -.-

Naruto se giro hacia mi y me miro sorprendido.

-¡Sakura-chan! Estás herida...

Dijo Naruto señalandome la rodilla.

-No es nada,Naruto.

Puse una mano en mi rodilla herida, y comenze a curarme.

-¿Ves?Ya está n.n

Naruto sonrio.

-Es verdad, ya sabes cuidarte tu sola.Creo. Jijijiji

Alzé mi puño y le di con fuerza a Naruto en la cara.

-¡¡Serás...!!

Dije cortando mi frase.No tenia ganas de enfarme.O no demasiado...

-Sakura-chaaan...

Dijo Naruto sobandose la mejilla por el golpe.

-¡Bruta!¬¬

Mi puño volvio a parar en su cara haciendole volar por los aires.

-¡¡Imbesil!! ¬¬U

Yamato nos miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Basta de ya de pelear, tenemos que llegar al despacho antes de que oscuresca.

Al rato ya habiamos llegado al despacho.

-Muy bien equipo.

Dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-¡Espero que para la proxima vez, nos llames para una mision importante!

Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-¡FUERA!

Gritó la maestra Tsunade.Naruto pegó un pequeño salto del susto y salio de el despacho corriendo.

-Adios Yamato,adios Sai.

Dije con una sonrisa saliendo del despacho y encaminandome a mi casa.

-¡Ya estoy aqui,mamá!

Dije cerrando la puerta de casa.

-¡No tengo hambre,asi que no me llames para cenar!

Subi corriendo las escaleras dirijiendome a mi cuarto para evitar recibir un sermon de mi madre.

-¡Pero Sakura..!

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto,abri el balcon para airear el cuarto y me acoste en la cama mirando al techo.

-Sa-su-ke-kun... te echo de...

De repente se oye un ruido que me impidio continuar la frase.Me asome al balcón y vi a una silueta.Habia oscurecido muy rapido hoy, y no podia ver nada.

-¿Quien eres?...

La verdad es que deseaba que fuera Sasuke-kun...

-¡Sakura-chaaan! n.n

Al oir la voz de Naruto me desilucione un poco...

-Como no me despedi de ti...¿Estas bien?

Dijo Naruto viendo que no le prestaba mucha antencion.entro a mi cuarto.Yo me tumbe en la cama tapandome con las mantas dandole la espalda a Naruto.

-Estoy cansada Naruto, vete.

Me miro tristemente.Notaba que Naruto me queria animar, pero, nunca pudimos traer a Sasuke de vuelta.Quiero verle,oir su voz...

Se que el me quiere...me lo dijo indirectamente una vez... no puedo dejar de pensar en él.Pero...lo peor de todo es que Naruto tambien sufre...

-Sakura-chan, yo venia a invitarte a cenar pero...veo que no.Cuidate...

Me gire rapidamente y le coji de el brazo a Naruto antes de que se marchara.

-No te vayas Naruto.

Noté que Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

"No me gusta verle asi por mi..."

Conteniendo mis lagrimas le solte el brazo y me levanté.

-Vamos a cenar,¿Vale?

Dije sonriendo.

----------

Lo dejo aqui x.x

Es muy tarde(4:26 de la madrugada xD) y estoy muy cansada.

Espero que les haya gustado!! n.n

Saludos a todos!! **Dejen reviews plis!**

Bye. n.n


	2. Una noche confusa

**..Nuestro amor..**

**Cap 2:** Una noche confusa

**--------------------------**

Naruto se alegro mucho al oir mis palabras.

-¡Bien Sakura-chaaaan!

Me sobresalte, le tape la boca a Naruto.

-¡Naruto! Que te van a oir..

Dije casi susurrando.

-¿Sakura?¿Que pasa ahí arriba?

Me quede en blanco ¿Que podria decirle?

-Mmm..¡Nada!,¡Solo practico una obra de teatro!

Le grité mientras una gotita de sudor resvalaba por mi cara.

-Vale...

Notaba un "vale..." un pelin desconfiado...pero bueno, mientras no subiera.

-¡Vamos Naruto! n.n

Le dije mientras me arreglaba un poco delante de el gran espejo de mi cuarto.

-Jiji,una cita con Sakura-chan...

Me gire con cara asesina.Definitivamente,Naruto no sabe susurrar.

-¿Perdon?,¡¿Has dicho algo,Naruto?! ¬¬

Naruto se sobresalto al ver que le miraba hasta con fuego en los ojos.

-¡NOOOOOO...NADA SAKURA-CHAN! O.O!

Le mire fijamente con una gota en la cabeza.¿Como puede ser tan alborotador por la noche..?Yo ni ganas tengo de gritar..

-¿¡Sakura!? ¿¡Quien esta ahi arriba!?

Senti que mi madre subia las escaleras.

-¡Mierda!

Coji a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo meti dentro del armario.Me quite la camisa y disimulaba que me ponia el pijama.Oí que mi madre entraba en mi cuarto

-¡¡Kyaaaaa!!,¡Mamá que me estoy cambiando!.¡Un poco de intimidad en esta casa!

Mi madre habrio mucho los ojos y salio de mi cuarto susurrando: "¿Que mosca le ha picado a esta ahora?"

-Uff...menos mal.

Naruto salio del armario sin previo aviso.Se quedo con cara de: "Lo estoy disfrutando,pero me costara la vida..."

-¡Na-ru-to...!

Dije sin subir mucho la voz.Me puse la camisa y mi puño paró en en la cara de Naruto,haciendo que saliera del balcon hacia la calle mientras se oia "¡Ahhhhhhhh...!" por parte de Naruto.Me asome al balcon y de un salto baje de mi casa.

-Sa-sakura-chan...

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz.Resignada le di un pañuelo que tenia en mi porta objetos de la espalda, mientras desviaba la cara enfadada.

-Naruto yo...lo siento.ù.úU

Dije susurrando un poco arrepentida de haberle pegado...Vi que no me hacia caso,la vena de la frente se me inchó y le mire mal.Me di cuenta de que él no estaba bien,no paraba de sangrar y estaba inquieto.

-¡¡Sakura-chaaaan, no se me pasa...!!

Dijo llorando falsamente.Me agache y me acerque a su cara, le levante la barbilla con el dedo indice,hasta que su cara mirara al cielo, haciendo que la sangre bajara y asi, no el pañuelo de la mano de Naruto y le seque la sangre que tenia en la cara.

-Ya está,Naruto...

Dije levantandome algo aliviada.Me di cuenta de que Naruto no hablaba,no se inmutaba...

-¡Naruto,que te pasa! O.O

Me agache de nuevo y le sarandee por los hombros.

-¡Naruto,respondeeee!

Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate y susurraba cosas sin sentido.

-Yo...sangre...sakura-chan...me acaricia...un beso..

Naruto empezo a reirse sin control.Me quede mirandole con una gota en la cabeza.

-Nose para que me preocupo por este pervertido...

Me levante del suelo y me sacudi las rodillas.Mire al cielo con disimulo,y quede pensativa por unos segundos.

-Naruto...paso de ir a cenar, me quedo en casa.

Naruto reacciono y me cojio del brazo.

-¡No! No seas asi Sakura-chaaan...

Me solte de Naruto.Definitivamente, hoy no era mi dia.Camine hacia mi casa pero algo me impedia caminar.

-¡¡Seguro que si yo fuera Sasuke,si saldrias!!,¡¿Verdad?!

Me quede muy sorprendida, nunca pense que Naruto reaccionaria asi.Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Que rabia me da...

Naruto se levanta y tira mi pañuelo al suelo.

-Ya lo he pillado.Adios..

Naruto se alejaba de mi a pasos largos.Yo estaba totalmente en shok.No comprendia el inesperado comportamiento de Naruto...se que él estaba enamorado de mi pero...nunca habia sido asi...

Me di la vuelta,coji mi pañuelo y lo aprete con fuerza mientras observaba la sangre de Naruto tristemente.Me he pasado bastante..supongo,pero no se como actuar sin hacerle daño...Es mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderle.

Guarde mi pañuelo en el porta objetos y camine por las calles.Me asome al bar,mire el reloj.Vi que eran las 10.Aun era temprano...supongo.Iba sin rumbo por las calles,no habia casi gente...oí unas voces era...Naruto estaba frente a frente con Ino.Ella sentada en el baco...sonreia a Naruto felizmente...

-¿¡Como puedo conseguir tu corazón!? Yo...te amo...Haria cualquier cosa por ti...solo...¡Pidemelo! Porfavor no me rechazes...

¿He escuchado bien?¿Naruto..se está declarando a.. Ino?

-Oh,Naruto...

No podia escuchar más, ¿Que..era eso?.¿Naruto se olvido tan rapidamente de mi?La verdad es que...duele que alguien te diga que esta enamorado de ti y luego se vaya con otra.No lo soportaba mas,sali corriendo apretando fuertemente los ojos.

-...Has aprendido mucho de la genialisima Ino Yamanaka.Estas aprovado.

Terminó la frase.

-Entonces...¿Lo he hecho bien, Ino-san?

Ino se levanta.

-Si.Alomejor asi,haces que Sakura reaccione y sienta algo por ti... Asi me deja libre ami a Sasuke-kun jojojojo

Naruto sonrie.

-¡Gracias!Que bueno fue encontrarme contigo.¡Adiós!

De un salto muy largo, logré entrar a mi cuarto.Me deje caer en la cama y me quede mirando al techo.

-Como puede ser...que esté pasando esto...me deja de piedra...

Me levanto y me cambie la ropa por una mas comoda.Me rujia el estomago.Sali de mi cuarto y bajé a la cocina silenciosamente.Todo estaba apagado.Me acerqué a la nevera y busque mi cena, cuando derrepente,las luces se encienden.

-Sa...ku...ra... ¡Donde has estado toda la noche! ¡He ido a tu cuarto y NO estabas!

Vale...me iba a llebar un buen sermon.No tenia ganas de escuchar a mi un poco de comida de la nevera y me dirigi a mi cuarto ignorandola..

-¡Sakura!,¡Escuchame y mirame cuando te hablo!

Segui de largo sin importarme sus palabras.¿Que me iba a hacer? Nada..

-¡Mañana no sales a la calle ni para hacer una mision! ¿¡Me oyes!?

Mi paciencia se agotaba...

-SI,mamá.ENTENDIDO,mamá..

Dije a modo vacilon.Llegue a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta.Por suerte mi madre ya no decia la comida,aunke un poco fria,sabia bien.Me labe los dientes y me fui a dormir...mañana seria un dia bastante aburrido,supongo.

Los rayos del soy entraban a mi cuarto haciendo que me despertara.Tenia frío.

"Vaya...se me olvido cerrar el balcon -.-' "

Cuando fui a cerrarlo me vi a...

-¡Sakura-chaaan!

Naruto.

-...

PlaffLe habia dado un cacheton en la cara.Naruto se quedo sorprendido con la cara virada.

-Largate de aqui falso.

Le ordene con cara de enfado.

-¿Pero que..?

**-----------------**

Fin del capi 2

...**Reviews plis**

12 de la noche.. y mañana cole.. T.T

Espero que les guste...aunke no veo que lo haya leido mucha gente, k mal..xD

Bueeeno, se soportara.

jaja xD

Saludos!


	3. Sintiendo el pasado y viviendo la actu

..Nuestro amor..

**Cap 3**: Sintiendo el pasado y viviendo la actualidad

**-------------------**

-¡¡Que te largues!!

Silencio... Naruto estaba sorprendido.¿Se cree que me puede engañar asi?¡Esta muy equivocado!Conmigo no se juega...

-¿Sakura-chan...porque..me pegas?

Me estaba colmando la paciencia...Siento que voy a explotar de rabia...

-¡Ja! Como si nunca lo hubiera echo.Naruto porfavor...vete.No me dirijas la palabra.¡¡No mas,Naruto!!

Naruto cambio su cara a una de tristesa.

-Pero Sakura-chan...yo te amo de ver...

Le interrumpi.

-¿Que tu,que?Que tu..¿¡Que!? Vamos,Naruto.No me hagas reir...

Naruto se acerco a mi y junto sus manos.

-Sakura-chan,¿Porque no me crees? Enserio..yo te lo he demostrado.

Claro.Supongo que Ino le habrá rechazado...

--Naruto...¿Donde estabas ayer? Cuando te fuiste y me dejaste sola.

Naruto sonrio.¿Habra pensado que le he perdonado? ¬¬

-¡A mi casa!

Lo sabia...me esta mintiendo...

-¡Ah, no! Me distrai por el camino hablando con una persona y luego me fui a mi casa.¿Por que lo preguntas?

Suspire profundamente.Tal vez yo estaba equivocada...No,no puede ser.Yo oi que decian eso...

-Naruto.¿Con quien estabas?

Puede que pareciera un interrogatorio...pero alomejor esto me aclararia las ideas.

-Con...Nadie en especial...con Ino.

Naruto,se lo penso varias veces antes de responder.

-Ah...con la Ino-cerda.¿De que hablabais?

-D-de mis sentimientos...

Naruto se habia sonrojado.Yo...nose que pensar.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Naruto me habia puesto la mano delante de mi cara para comprobar si me habia "dormido"o simplemente pasaba de el.

-Si claro..de tus sentimientos.. ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo?Que vamos a hablar de sentimientos...

Coji aire, mientras Naruto me miraba sorprendido.

"Creo que me arrepentire...Naruto sufria mucho cuando yo decia que me gustaba Sasuke-kun...Pero porque me preocupo...si el esta jugando conmigo."

-Yo...yo amo a Sasuke-kun.Yo no te amo a ti,nunca te amare, te odio Naruto...me da rabia tu manera de ser algunas veces,eres un mujeriego...me colmas la paciencia.

Naruto se sorprendio mucho mas y bajo la mirada con tristesa.¿Iva a llorar? No...porfavor...creo que me he pasado diciendole eso..me tenia que haber callado.Soy tan impulsiva...

-¡Yo no soy asi!...Se que amas a Sasuke.Ya me quedo claro...como siempre.Gracias por recordarmelo.Lo tendré presente.

Dijo Naruto.Estaba un poco arrepentida.La verdad esque, ver sufrir a mi mejor amigo...a el que siempre me ha ayudado... a el que una vez me empezo a..

-Vete con Ino, que seguro que si le insistes como ayer lo hiciste en el parque,te acabara queriendo.Ya que ella no tiene ninguna admirador.. Suerte Naruto...n.n

Naruto me miro extrañado.

-¿Yo enamorado de Ino? Jajaja Sakura-chan,¡Estas loca!

Le mire extrañada.¿Loca yo? ¬¬ ¿Se hacia el inocente?

-Te vi ayer confesando tu amor a Ino.¡Ahora vete!,¡No vuelvas!

Le coji por el cuello de su chaqueta, y lo lanzé lo mas lejos que pude desde el balcón.

-Pero Sakura-chaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAaaaaaan.

Fue lo ultimo que oí de Naruto.cerre el balcón con llave cerre las cortinas, encendí la luz de la lampara del escritorio y me tumbe en la cama.

-¿Y si le pido a la maestra Tsunade ir nuevamente a buscar a Sasuke-kun?...Intentare convencerla cuando pueda salir de estas cuatro paredes...Me acuerdo de ese dia..como si fuera ayer...

----------Flash back--------

Hace unos 2 o 3 años...

-¡Sasuke-kun!,¡Porfavor no te vayas,quedate ami lado!

-...

-¡¡Yo te amo con toda mi alma!!,¡¡Porfavor quedate conmigo!! ¡¡Conmigo serás feliz!!,¡¡Te lo prometo, solo dejate querer!!

-Gracias Sakura.Te.. quiero.

Sakura se queda inconsiente a causa de un golpe que le dio Sasuke

-----------------Fin flash back-----------------

-Sasuke-kun...

Unas lagrimas caian por mi cara.Senti felicidad cuando me dijo aquellas palabras.Senti que Sasuke no mentia...Sasuke me queria... Pero yo estoy confusa...¿Por qué?No lo entiendo...Soñaba con esas palabras desde que lo conoci.Tenia deseos de estar junto a él,tener una relacion seria y muchos planes de futuro..aunque solo estubieran en mi imaginación.

Al rato despues me quede dormida.

-¿Sakura?

Mis ojos se habrian lentamente.

-¡A comer,Sakura!

Me despereze y baje al comedor a comer.

-¿Me vas a decir donde estabas ayer?

Me gire hacia ella.

-¿Que?

Mi madre suspiro.

-Mañana castigada.Suspenderas tu entrenamiento con la Hokage.

Me atragante.¿Como me estaba diciendo eso tan a la que coño estas hablado!!No puedes hacer eso.Sabes lo que significa para mi...

Mi madre se mosqueo un poco, pero vi como se "guardaba" su enfado.

-Hija.Se lo mucho que significa para ti,pero soy tu madre, eres menor de edad y tengo derecho a saber que haces tan tarde en la calle.Me preocupas.

Levante una ceja.

-Mama, estaba hablando con Naruto.¿Contenta?

Mi madre se sorprendio.

-Claaro, por eso las voces de ayer..

Mi madre...es tan rara.Puso una pose pensativa y estubo unos segundos en silencio

-¡¡Espera!!¿Y donde estaba Naruto cuando yo entre en el cuarto?¡¡Tu estabas medio desnuda!!...

Mi madre segui hablando mientras yo pensaba:"Ahora le entra la paranoia de que he perdido la virginidad o algo peor..."

-MAMÁ.Naruto y yo no somos mas que...compañeros...

Lo dije con tanta duda que mi madre volvio a la carga.

-¡Ajá! No lo dices muy convensida.Además Naruto era tu mejor amigo siempre me lo decias, y muy amenudo.Pareciera como...

Mi madre segui hablando,pero no le prestbaa atencion.El comentarioque hizo me provocó un sonrojo.¿Siempre decia..eso?

-MAMÁ.Sigo con mi virginidad intacta.

Dijo subiendo el tono de mi voz.

-¿De verdad?,¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Le sonreí a mi madre.Sus comentarios me ofendian pero, era tan divertido cuando ella se ponia nerviosa.

-Si mamá,encerio.

A mi madre le empezaron a brillar los ojos de felicidad mientras decia cosas cariñosas hacia mi.

-No quiero maleducarte pero...te quito el castigo.

¿Que?¿Que me quita el...¡No! ¿Con que cara veria a Naruto?...Pero...¿Porque solo pienso en eso...? .Mi cara cambio a una de pasota.

-No...creo que mejor se esta en casita alado tuyo...

Mi madre sonrio mucho.

-¡No,no,no!Tu vas a ir con tus amigos

Mi madre me arrastro hasta la entrada.

-Pero mamá...

Mi madre abrio la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

.Pero mamá, nada.

Y me empujo hacia fuera,y cerró la puerta.

-No...¡NO!

Empezé a dar golpes a la puerta.

-¡Mamá,abreme la puerta!

Note que una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

-¡NO!

Dije apretando los ojos fuertemente pensando que era Naruto.Los abri lentamente al ver que no se oia nada.

-O-ohayo...¿Estas bien?

Suspiré.Me salve de tener que empezar otra pelea.

-Ohayo Hinata-san.Si estoy bien.

Dije mostrandole una gran sonrisa.

-Ah...etto...Naruto-kun...

Me puse neviosa, y di un salto.

-¡¡Donde!!

Dije mirando hacia los lados exaltada.

-Ah...no...etto..me encontre a Naruto-kun esta mañana...tirado en el piso...

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi cara.

-¡Aaah! Vaya por dios...que desgracia, ja...ja...jaaa..

Hinata empezo a jugar con sus dedos un poco desanimada.

-E-etto...me pidio que te dijera que...tenia que hablar contigo, que fueras a las 3 al parque...

Me quede con cara de embobada pensando en la hora que era cuando me levante.Las 2:50

-A las tres...a las tres...¡¡¡A LAS 3!!!,¡¡Ya deven de ser mas de las 3!! ¿Porque no me has avisado antes?

Hinata apreto los ojos.

-¡Lo siento...!

Empeze a correr.

-¡Gracias por avisar Hinata!

Hinata se me quedo mirando tristemente.La verdad es que casi nadie la entendia,quien sabe que rondara por la cabeza de Hinata...

-------------

En el parque.

-No llega...seguro que no quiso venir

Naruto que estaba sentado en un columpio, se levantó y empezó a caminar mirando a la entrada del parque.Al rato,"desapareció".

------------------

Unos minutos despues.

-Arggf..arggf...No está.Se devió haber ido..

Dije ahogada.Estaba bastante cansada.Me senté en el banco pensando donde podria estar Naruto.

-Mmm...Quizás no haya comido aún.

Me levanté y fui al Ichiraku Ramen y hablé con el señor.Me dijo que ya habia comido hace tiempo.Fui en direccion a su casa.Una vez llegado, toque el timbre de su puerta... Espere unos segundos, pero nadie contestaba, asique me fuí.¿Donde se pudo haber metido?Me empezé a aburrir de buscarlo.Fuí a la terraza de la torre, donde se observaban perfectamente las cabezas de los Hokage.Era relajante que el viento te acariciara mientras cerrabas los ojos y lo sentias.Me acerqué más y vi una silueta sentada en las ballas.Me acerque más y la pude reconocer.

-Oh...vaya... ù.u

Le toque el hombro y él se viró y me miro sorprendido.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Sonreí a Naruto dulcemente...me alegré de haberlo encontrado.

-¡Baka!,¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

Dije mientras le daba un capon en la cabeza com siempre.

-Sakura chan...

Dijo Naruto poniendose las manos en la cabeza para sobarse el golpe que le di mientras me miraba muy dulce.

-¡Tonto,tonto,tonto,tonto!Eres un impaciente...

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y sonrió mucho.

-Si lo se.

Naruto de un salto se puso enfrente mio.

-Tengo una cosa que decirte...

Dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Siento el retraso.Los examenes y eso...ù.u'

Y...perdon por las faltas de ortografia, soy una negada en lengua ¿Se nota verdad?xD

Ahora mismo no puedo repasar lo de las faltas porque es bastante tarde(4 de la mañana -.-), tengo que levantarme pronto para estudiar,etc

Gracias por sus reviews.¡Manden mas:3

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
